With rapid advance in wireless communication technology, especially in the fields of cellular phone, global positioning system and wireless network, it is more than common nowadays for use to be able to use a notebook computer with Wi-Fi capability supporting IEEE 802.11 standard for connecting to Internet wirelessly at any public area. However, in order to enable a notebook computer to have the Wi-Fi capability, it is required for the notebook computer to be configured with an antenna at two sides of its top cover panel. Nevertheless, it is noted that the wireless signal transceiving ability and quality of the antenna, especially for 2.4 GHz signals, are directly dependent upon the shape of the antenna, and thus, it is in need of an improved inverted-F antenna.